


Blips in the Background

by NyannyCat_13



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 11:39:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16196801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyannyCat_13/pseuds/NyannyCat_13
Summary: "Even if you've already been that barely-in-the-background kind of guy, you still matter. And even if you're somebody who can't escape the feeling that the world's past you by, you still matter. If you never get around to doing some remarkable thing, that doesn't mean that you're not worth remembering" -Dear Evan HansenNo real chronological order.Chapters 1-? HeathersTags aren't working lol





	1. “Heather touching me!”

Samantha “Sam” Eastwood was in love with Heather Chandler.

Honestly, though, who wasn't? With her red scrunchie and her poofed up hair . . . And that too-short plaid shirt . . . Those thighs covered in that type of socks no one cool ever really knows the name of. . . And Sam was drooling.

That wasn't all that was attractive about Heather, though (but it certainly was a big part!). Sam also loved that no-bs attitude, they way she could intimidate a hurricane into fading away, how she was strong and sturdy and  _ never _ steady with any of the boys, despite having sex with almost all of the cool ones. Yeah, Heather was probably straight, which was for the better in a time like this, but Sam _ had _ heard rumors of her getting alone with a few girls, too. That was all that was keeping her here.

Sam herself had a bit of power. She definitely wasn't a nobody, but she was nowhere near a Heather. Just enough that she was know by them. She always waited for the day that maybe Chandler would come and ask for help for something, maybe grades or technology or something.

She died instead.

Sam spent the first few days in a different world. Because it wasn't worth it living in a world where Chandler wasn't there, holding the rest of the school together like they were glitter and she was glue. It wasn't worth it living in a world where that tufted hair and shoulder pads weren't there to brighten her morning every day. She only fully realized when she got drunk and cried about it for two hours. Then she got drunk a lot more.

It was hard. For being slightly powerful, she didn't have a lot of friends. She had people who needed her help every now and then, but no one who would stick around. Those days were tough. So of course she played along when Mrs. Dramatic started talking about feelings or whatever. If no one cared, she would make them.

And when they mentioned something about Heather, all she could think of was that blonde hair surrounding piercing eyes, red jacket brightened behind a white background, an unnaturally gentle smile on her lips, as if she was waiting for her.

And she spoke. It was stupid, her mind was disoriented, but she spoke.

“Heather touching me!”


	2. "Freeze your brain . . ."

Ethan Hallow was watching something from a storybook unfold.

He knew what he was signing up for when he took the night shift at 7/11. He knew there would be a lot of kids who would try to fake their IDs, or meth-heads who obviously needed another toke, or ghetto moms that might flirt with him because they were high and desperate for attention. 

What he wasn't expecting was a high-school outcast singing about a convenience store to his girlfriend.

In all honesty, it was fun to watch. He was working night time because he was trying to get out of his parents’ house. Daytime was booked with public college and more part time jobs. So a chance to relax barely came around. Plus, it was a good song.

Did this guy, like, actually write, rehearse, and record this song just so he could sing his sob story to random girls? From the instrumental sound track in the tape recorder he brought, yes. 

Eh, there were worse ways to give off the “I'm just as dark and brooding as I dress I swear my mom told me so” vibe.

He internally cringed when he found out no mom told the kid so, and berated himself for assuming. From the looks of it, so did the girlfriend.

Ethan kind of wished that maybe someday he himself would get a girlfriend who would look at him like that kid looked at her. Ethan had always felt cliche throughout his life. It wasn't special. There was nothing to gain.

He didn't have many friends, and he spent most of his time working, studying, crying from the stress, or chugging cans of the latest energy drink to try to make three all-nighters in a row. He felt like his life was going to be filled with unfulfilled dreams, and at this point he had come to terms with it.

Still, it was nice to hope that someday Ethan might find someone who loved him.

And when they finally went up to pay for the slurpees, he “accidentally” gave them more back than they needed. They didn't say anything about it.

And, weeks later, even after hearing that the school was bombed, and once again assuming (even though he really should stop that it's rude) that the outcast had something to do with it, he still had that song stuck in his head.

He liked to sing what he remembered while he sweeped.

”Freeze your brain . . .”


	3. "You don't know what my world looks like!"

Ellie Sawyer didn't know what to do.

When she was in college, a popular boy decided to sweep in, pick her up, steal her heart (and her virginity), and then promptly drop her and sweep out without a moments hesitation. And it broke her. Add that to some bad, yet important friends that ended up adding salt to the wound, and not exactly the most trustful house life, and when she was dropped, she fell for a long time.

She remembered the days when she couldn't get out of bed. She remembered the days when she couldn't do her homework, or couldn't make food, or take care of herself, or do anything, because it was so difficult to exist.

She remembered doing things to herself that she still regretted, and constantly berating herself for letting this high school has-been ruin her life like this. It took years and years of hard work and learning to climb out of that six-foot hole she dug herself into. Some days she still cringed when she looked in the mirror.

So when she found the right man (Michael, a sweet and silly man who made her eyes shine and her heart sing every time she looked at him, who laughed his way into her heart, who she didn't deserve), and found out she was pregnant, she vowed to always let her child know that they would be allowed to talk about anything private with no consequences.

And now she didn't know what to do.

Veronica was obviously in pain. Jason Dean made that obvious. When Ellie skimmed through that book, read some of the things her daughter wrote, she started bawling. She cried, gripping the book as Michael held her, crying a little himself. 

She asked herself,  _ what happened? _

The worst part was, she didn't know.

Yeah, she noticed how Veronica started changing clothes (when did she go shopping?), Or staying out later (didn't she go to Martha's?), Or skipping dinner to hang out with her friends (new or old?), But Ellie knew she wasn't in her life nearly as much as she should.

The fact that she didn't know about this, that her own daughter didn't trust her enough to ask for help and comfort, stung.

After a long talk, it was decided that she and Michael were going to talk to Veronica when she came home that night. She did. She looked horrible. Messy hair, rumpled clothes, panicked, tired, baggy eyes flickering to objects in the background, maybe even mumbling a little under her breath. That didn't stop Ellie at one bit.

Later that night, she would hear screaming upstairs. She would try to pass it off as music, or maybe a phone call on speaker. Later that night, she would find her daughter tied up in a noose. It would cause nightmares for months afterwards.

Later that week, Veronica would come clean. She would talk all about how a boy manipulated her into hurting a bunch of people, before bombing the school and running away. Ellie would feel in her gut that that wasn't the full story, but a part of her wouldn't want to know anyway. They would hug, and cry, and she would try to be there to help her daughter, finally.

Rght then, she was fighting against a broken girl on the verge of tears, trying to ignore the voices of the people she killed.

If only she knew. Then she might not have said what she said. Because she didn't ever want to experience what her daughter went through. She didn't ever want to hear those ugly, crackly words ever again.

“You don't know what my world looks like!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me if these two have actual names. They're more side characters than background ones, but I've never seen them as more than "Veronica's parents", so I just chose some that fit 
> 
> -Soda-san


End file.
